1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to telecommunications. More particularly, it relates to wireless communication and devices, especially wireless devices capable of messaging (such as short messaging system (SMS) messaging, and multi-media system (MMS) messaging) and voice communication.
2. Background of Related Art
Conventional messaging technologies permit all parties (i.e. sender and recipient(s)) to a text message to specifically identify an originating party (e.g. device, web page, etc.) upon which the text message has been transmitted, and any recipient party (e.g. device, web page, etc.) upon which the text message is received. More particularly, conventional messaging technologies permit each party interacting via messaging to obtain identification credentials (e.g., IP addresses, Mobile Directory Numbers, etc.) for every other party interacting therewith.
However, there are a multitude of reasons a user may desire to transmit a text message anonymously. For instance, a user may wish to transmit a message containing an anonymous opinion/suggestion, and/or anonymously report or tip on a crime. Moreover, a user may wish to transmit an anonymous donation or charity, and/or send a message containing an anonymous complaint. Furthermore, a business may wish to send a message containing an anonymous reminder, advertisement, discount, etc.
Messages may currently be transmitted anonymously via conventional one way anonymous messaging services. Conventional one way anonymous messaging services are performed over conventional messaging technologies, to permit the identity of an originating party (e.g. device, web page, etc.) to remain unknown to a recipient party. A one way anonymous messaging service provides one way anonymity, by intercepting a message (e.g. SMS, MMS, email, etc.) following message transmission, and substituting an anonymous/fake source address for a real source address originally supplied therein.
Conventional one way anonymous messaging services exist for messages that are transmitted from the internet to a mobile device, e.g., http://www.anonymoussms.net and http://www.sendanonymoussms.com. Particular email programs (e.g. anonymous remailer software) provide conventional one way anonymous messaging services, as well.
Messages that are delivered via a one way anonymous messaging service contain an anonymous source address, to deny a recipient party the ability to identify an originating party. However, being that credentials (e.g., an IP address, an MDN, etc.) for an originating party are not supplied in a one way anonymous text message, messages are incapable of being transmitted in reply thereto. Hence, messages delivered via a one way anonymous messaging service may not receive message replies. Consequently, one way anonymous messaging services and methods serve only half the users, and at best solve only half the problem identified by the inventors herein. Moreover, conventional one way anonymous messaging services provide only a limited use case to support messaging from a web page to a mobile device.
Similar to conventional messaging technologies, conventional voice and video communication technologies permit all parties (i.e. sender and recipient(s)) to a voice and/or video call to specifically identify an originating party (e.g. device, web page, etc.) upon which the voice/video call has been initiated, and any recipient party (e.g. device, web page, etc.) upon which the voice/video call is received. More particularly, conventional voice/video communication technologies permit each party interacting via voice/video conversation to obtain identification credentials (e.g., IP addresses, Mobile Directory Numbers, etc.) for every other party interacting therewith.
Current anonymous voice/video communication methods enable end users participating in an on-line chat or similar text based session to engage in anonymous voice conversation via an online telephone company site/application (e.g. a call broker). All parties desiring to participate in an anonymous voice call must access the telephone company site/application and enter data requirements required for session setup. Once the online telephone company site/application receives requested data requirements from two or more parties desiring to engage in an anonymous voice call, the relevant telephone company completes voice links to those individual call participants and subsequently bridges those voice links together. Conventional anonymous voice communication patent technology is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,175,619.
Unfortunately, current anonymous voice/video communication technologies exclusively utilize Public Switched Telephone Network (PSTN) interconnectivity between calling parties.